finding a way
by pensivesoul
Summary: The future uncertain, the pursuit of a life worth living against an age of pain, suffering and the background of a war to end all wars. HermioneDraco, posthogwarts, fighting a war that many, including themselves, had lost faith in only to find hope in ea


Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was a quiet place at night. The children were asleep in their beds, the house elves snoring in their wing and even the ghosts contented themselves with playing quiet rounds of poker in the classrooms deserted until dawn by the living. But on this night there was one soul still awake and very much aware, plagued by doubts and fears of a most personal and troubling nature. Hermione Granger, recent graduate and former head girl of the school, was standing guard by the gates waiting anxiously for her charge to appear beside her.

She paced back and forth as she waited, unable to stand even for a minute unproductively and muttered softly to herself as if afraid that breaking the silence of her vigil would extinguish the fragile hope that burned feverishly within her. "Oh Merlin let him return to us. Please, please oh gods..." she repeated over and over. A mantra to ward off evil. To keep him safe even in that cold and indifferent night.

And then he appeared with a pop of apparition. Hermione spun around to face him and took a hesitant step forward unable to go any further. Her breath was caught in her throat but it seemed he had plenty to spare. "Oh tell me they didnt send you!" he burst out, "Honestly, I mean a man risks his life for really not that great of a reason..."

Hermione snorted but he didnt take the hint.

"... and to top it off goes out in this disgustingly cold weather. I mean I know its England but its only October. I'll have you know that in other parts of the world people are sunbathing without a care in the world, and moreover my pale self could do with some sun. Just a little sun, that and some peace of course. A nice long peaceful sunbath." And with that Draco looked up at her with that characteristic quirk of his mouth but now his smile was inviting rather than threatening and naturally Hermione took it as a sign to lay into him.

"You absolute prat! Do you even know how long I've been out here worrying about you. Don't you think that I haven't got better things to do then to wait around to see if Voldemort has managed to stay his bill of execution for you. Cause God knows I wouldnt have the power!"

Draco chose that moment to sway in his stance as one of his legs tried to give out from under him. Hermione darted forward in response and wrapped her arms around him but finding his weight to great to bear she helped him move to the gates and propped him up against them.

She helped him off with his coat as he leant unsteadily against the rough brick wall, sliding his arms out of the jacket and dropping it to the floor. Then she took his by the shoulders to turn him around to face her, back firmly against the wall, his face illuminated by the flickering light behind her. She moved in closer to him, almost intimately so, but merely swept the hair back neatly from his brow to inspect his forehead. "You're hurt, aren't you. And of course you chose not to mention it" Hermione murmured. She brushed her fingers against it lightly trying in the dimness to make out the damage, and he never made a sound. He simply looked at her in mute appeal. The eyes in his face seeming larger and more accusing than she ever could have imagined. While his mouth never failed to supply endless banter, his eyes never could lie.

Sighing, Hermione turned away from him and afraid to show to much spoke to him bruskly, "Sit down Draco. I can't do anything for you if you can't even be trusted to stand up without my help."

Gingerly, he slid himsellf down to the floor neverminding the cold that seeped into his bones at the touch of the cold concrete. His mind was fixed on her silhouette in the darkness with the puffs of misty air that once released from her mouth floated to the stars. Suddenly, reality came flooding back to the pair and they were serious and still.

She knelt down in front of him and parted her lips as if to speak, but shut them again just as quickly. There would be time enough for that later, when they were safe and it was warm. Instead she busied herself with the bandages she tugged out of her bag. He never flinched when she pressed them to the cut, only blinked when she led the edge of it down his cheek towards his chin in order to soak up the blood that dripped down from his hairline. In light of the situation, the tender gesture seemed surreal to him.

And so, Draco felt the need to shatter their shared stillness. The silence between them was too great, littered with the problems both of them denied, and the words that they could not bring themselves to say. It was too much to ignore, especially when it was all that consumed his existence now.

Hermione looked up at him and knew, just knew what he was feeling but all she said was, "Come on now. Let's get you inside. I'm sure that Dumbledore will have something to say about this."

And between the pair of them they managed to hobble through the gates, up through the gardens and into the great belly of the ancient building.

NOTE: hey! this is my first attempt at fanfic and dunno if im any good. id love any kind of review. flames also welcome. just drop me a line to let me kno if its worth continuing. i dont want to waste everyones time if im no good. thank you!


End file.
